


Mein Camp

by zero_kun



Series: Mein camp [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Background Relationships, Bonding, Boners, Closeted Character, Cock Worship, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Cussing, Fluff, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Nerris and Harrison, Offensive, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outing, Post Season 1, Puberty, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Dolph becomes Camp counselor for one day out of the week after his resounding success the first time and shenanigans ensue. Meanwhile Max struggles with his sexuality.





	1. A shift in power.

The sun rises over the lake on an unassuming Sunday morning, sun rays pierce the trees as David cheerfully gathers all of the campers in the mess hall for an announcement.

"Alright everyone I have big news, since the camp committee members thought Dolph did such a... great job last time he was put in charge," David's cheerful attitude faltered for a moment, his eye visibly twitching before he regained his composure, "today he will be your camp counselor, along with every Sunday from now on! Isn't that great?!" David exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

"Vhat? David thank you, zis is such a surprise, I vill not let you down." Dolph announces, with shock and conviction in his voice, a twinkle in his eye.

Max rolls his eyes in disgust at David's overly cheerful demeanor.  _"At least I have to see his dumb ass one less day. Dolph can't be any worse."_   Max think to himself.

If Max only new how wrong he really was.

Dolph gets up onto one of the lunch tables and straighten his shirt getting ready to make an announcement.

"Vhile you are under my leadership, I vould like all to wear zhese personalized friendship arm bands, I made them mein self." Dolph orders, handing out the arm bands.

"Now zen ve must concentrate on the next task at hand." Dolph commands, lighting cracking ominously in the background.

Max inspects the armband, white with a blue inverted triangle on it very similar to Nikki's which had a black one, while Neil's was a pink triangle over a yellow inverted one.

"So, mein friends," Dolph paced along the table, his own armband from last time already around his upper arm, "Now ve must take role call. Ve can't have any missing campers like last time, hm? Now go! Line up outside! Schnell! Schnell!"

Max groaned as all the campers stood in three rows of three, the sweltering summer afternoon sun burning into their backs. Dolph was being so slow as he called out the names of the campers. If one little thing went wrong, he started over. 

"Can we please just fucking move on?! Everyone is obviously here already!" He screamed, having finally had enough.

"Oh," Dolph put down the roll sheet and counted all the campers standing there, "vell, I guess so, on to the next activity!" 

Max leaned over to whisper to Nikki, "Watch, he's gonna say something dumb, like arts and crafts."

"Digging holes!" Dolph cried out excitedly.

Max stood there staring at Dolph dumbfounded before crossing his arms and returning to his regular pout. "Son of a bitch." He huffed.

"Ve Vill be making a pen for our mascot!" Dolph explains, handing out shovels to everyone.

With a pissed off grimace on Max's face his shovel pierces the ground with a thud moving the earth. Nikki and Neil are five feet away from him to his left and right digging in the clearing however Nikki has opted to use her hands like a dog. "Bark! Bark! Bark!" She yells at max, then sniffs the ground. 

"Like I'm suppose to know what that means." He yells back getting even more pissed. So not long after the blazing sun and hard labor is to much for Max and he sheds his signature blue hoodie tossing it to the ground revealing the camp tee shirt. 

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Neil comments, wiping the sweat from his brow. He then lifts his shirt over his head stripping it to the ground. Revealing his milky white chest and belly, his sweaty skin glistening in the hot summer sun.

Max can't help but gawk at his friend for a moment, actually thinking of him as attractive before coming to his senses.

Max returned his focus to his meaningless shoveling, but he couldn't help glancing back over at Neil every so often. It admittedly wasn't much to look at, Neil had no muscle whatsoever, and sweat was pouring down his skin, soaking into his hair and pants, but it was just something about him that suddenly got Max feeling hot and bothered. Speaking of which... Max quickly looked back down at his shovel, quickly shoveling more dirt as his face grew red. What. The. Fuck.

He wasn't supposed to get a boner for his friend! Certainly not someone like Neil either! But here he was, thinking of his friend with his dick sitting hard and heavy in his pants.

Deciding that the best idea would be to keep focusing on his digging, and hope the damn thing went away, Max did just that. It took plenty of time, but eventually it went away to Max's relief. Hopefully no one had seen him like that.

With the day's activities dragging on, the construction of the "pen" is complete by the end of the day. Even with Dolph only giving them one jewce break to quench their thirst.

"Very good, excellent team vork!" Dolph exclaims, in a very satisfied and pleased tone.

"But why does it need barbed wire on top?" Neil, still shirtless, questioned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"For protection! Nothing vill get in or out." Dolph enlightens, with lightning cracking in the background.

"Silly, ve have to keep Perry our mascot safe." Dolph adds further. 

"Ok everyone... Great vork today you've all earn a nice rest. Brush your teeth and hit ze hay." Dolph announces, before heading off to the counselors cabin to give his report.

Exhausted, all the campers quickly brushed their teeth and went back to their cabins to sleep. Max entered his to find a half naked Neil sprawled out on a bed, already sleeping in his boxers with a very thin sheet barely covering his feet and shins. Max tosses his shirt and jeans, stripping to his boxers for the rather hot summer night. 

Max laid down on his bed, about three feet away from Neil's in their very cramped sleeping quarters. Max looks over at Neil who is sleeping on his side, turned away from Max. His eyes travel down to the small curve of Neil's back to his ass, which is partially showing since Neil's boxers have nearly slipped down his thighs in his sleep. Seeing this, Max can feel his issue from earlier coming back. Before he knows it, his fingers are diving beneath his waistband, pulling out his hard four inches; a respectable length for a ten year old.

Muttering obscenities to himself as he furiously strokes it, feeling, if only, a little bit of shame and guilt for lusting after his friend. "Fuck man, puberty fucking sucks." He says under his breath, disgusted with himself for having came to the thought of his half-naked friend.

Max looked at his hand with disgust before wiping himself off on his sheets and falling back against his pillow, waiting to finally go to sleep so this day could be over and done with.


	2. Dirty laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question to all of our readers, how did we do writing Dolph's German accent in the first chapter? Too much, too heavy, too light, is it still understandable?

Max wakes up from his restful sleep, sitting up stretching his arms over his head. Not even a good night's sleep can help his resting bitch face. 

Soon after, David barges in to do the morning wake up call.

"Good morning campers! Time to get up and start another wonderful day!" His voice as cheery as ever with a smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

"Shut the fuck up David, I'm obviously awake." Max groans, easily falling into his usual pissed off mood.

Neil just groans, waving his arm in David's general direction, giving him some response.

"Well, there's bacon on the breakfast menu today!" David says in an attempt to get Max's attention before leaving to wake up the other campers.

Out of all the cheap and shitty choices on the menu (i.e. instant eggs, instant potatoes, unidentifiable frozen meat, etc.), bacon was always Max's favorite.

Albeit his favorite breakfast being served, Max was not enthused enough to get out of bed immediately. Instead he decided to lay in bed a little while longer. 

However, Neil's stomach began to audibly growl. Desiring sustenance over rest, he slowly gets up off the bed and rises to his feet.

Max glanced over to see a sizeable lump in his friend's boxers that he's never noticed before. 

"I'm gonna get some breakfast, you coming?" Neil ask, as he puts one leg through his trousers. 

"Uh.. uhm." Max stutters, just staring at Neil unable to find words.

 _"I was last night."_ "Yea give me a sec I'll be right behind you." Max says, realizing he's getting aroused. _"Damn fucking hormones!"_ He screams internally to himself.

"Ok, well I'll see you in the mess hall." He's says to Max, giving him a smile before leaving.

Max finally gets up, sifting through his pile of clothes, trying to find something clean for the day but finds nothing. "Damnit I hate doing landry." He mutters to himself grouchily. Throwing all his clothes in a large duffle bag with his name on it, he lugs it to the Laundry room, an old dank room with a rather unique smell of mildew and bleach. He decides to dump the duffle bag off and come back later after breakfast, opting to just wear yesterday's clothes.

After a short amount of time, Max enters the mess hall, grabbing an old plastic tray and getting in line for food. The quarter master is severing the sub par amorphous eggs, if they could even be considered _that._

"Aww, come on man can't you give me more than two pieces of bacon?" Max asks, looking at the two measly pieces of meat that had been dumped onto his tray.

"Nope, that's all that's left." The quarter master responds and walks off, muttering to himself, "Damn Jews..."

A disgruntled Max storms off, dropping his tray down on the table in-between his two friends.

"What's the matter with you?" Nikki asks as she's shovels heaps of cold eggs into her mouth.

"I was up late and hardly got any bacon." Max replied angrily, showing her the singular piece of bacon on his tray.

"Do you want my bacon?" Neil suddenly offered, holding out a piece to Max.

_"I'd take that bacon and even more of your meat if you'd let me." _Max had to pause at the sudden intrusive thought before quickly thanking Neil and taking the strip of bacon.__

"No problem. You can have my meat any time, it's not kosher." Neil happily replied, obviously not catching onto the innuendo like Max had.

"Shut up, that's gay." Max loudly, taking a huge bite from the bacon and covering his faint blush at the thoughts Neil's comment had awoken. 

Neil, feeling insulted after being so nice to Max, got up from the table and dumped the rest of his food into the trash before leaving the mess hall.

"That was kinda mean." Nikki remarks.

"Argh, I know, I've been having a rough time lately." Max groaned in frustration.

"Maybe you should, you know, apologize?" Nikki recommends.

Neil's POV

Neil found himself sitting on a log on the outskirts of the camp. Breathing a heavy sigh, he picks up a stick and aimlessly doodles in the dirt. He's never been so down. Max is way too oblivious to notice, but Neil has a little crush on Max, though it's no where near big enough to put their friendship in jeopardy. 

Neil thought it was pretty apparent that he wasn't interested in girls, especially after openly denying Tabii's advances. _"Why'd she want me to pee on her anyway?"_ He thought to himself as he sighed.

Neil sighed, dropping the stick and staring at the squiggles he had made in the dirt. He began to feel his nose itch; a telltale sign he was about to cry. He quickly rubbed his eyes. He didn't want anyone to walk over and see him crying. How pathetic was he? Crushing on his straight best friend.

He leaned back, but overestimated how big the log he was sitting on was and slipped, his back thudding against the forest floor with a thump and an... oddly squishy noise. Then the smell hit him. Shit. Literally. Some squirrels tittered at him from a tree overhead and he flipped them off as he picked himself up. "Damn nature..." he mutters. Now he had laundry to do. This day is turning out to be perfect.

Neil eventually made his way into the laundry room without anyone seeing him. It took a few complicated maneuvers through bushes and around buildings, but he did it. Once he had carefully pulled off his shirt and wadded it into a ball to wash, he caught sight of Max's laundry bag sitting in the corner, full of clothes ready to be washed.

Deciding that he should be polite and help Max with his laundry, he picked up the bag and dumped the clothes onto the table in front of him so he could sort them. When Neil reached in, the first thing he pulled out was a pair of underwear. Neil just stared at them. He could see the painfully obvious white stains painting the dark grey cloth in patches and streaks.

Anxiously looking over his shoulder to the doorway, Neil leaned in and took a sniff. Once the smell hit him he groaned. Burying his nose deeper into the cloth, Neil could feel his heart rate picking up. Slowly he drifted a hand down to rub slowly at the front of his jeans as he felt his dick jerk slightly from the thought of what he was doing. What Max had been doing.

How often? Was it when all the other campers were out doing their own activities? Or maybe at night when Neil is asleep. So close to his sleeping body, holding in his pleasured moans as to not wake him up. Neil felt a pleasurable shudder travel down his body as he moaned just a bit louder into the bunched up cloth in his hand. Neil's hand had undone the zipper and button on his pants and was now stroking along the outside of his underwear. One finger slyly dipping down into the slit in the front to-

Neil was startled from his pleasure by the sound of the door to the room slamming against the wall, signaling that someone had walked in. Quickly, he pulled his hand from his pants.

"No, no, no! You see, it's all in the wrist, that's what really matters when casting- oh hey Neil." Harrison and Nerris had walked in. "Whatchya... doing there?" Nerris asked awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation before her. Neil, pants undone, nearly rock hard cock showing, and holding a pair of dirty underwear to his face.

"What are you doing with that underwear?" Harrison cautiously asked, also very uncomfortable.

"Oh! Well, you see... Max wanted me to do his laundry, so... here I am!" Neil laughed and smiled nervously as he tossed the boxers into the washing machine.

"And your pants are undone." Nerris pointed out.

"Oh, well I thought, what the heck, why not wash the clothes I'm wearing now!" Neil nervously offers, as an extremely flimsy excuse.

Harrison turned back to Nerris, trying to continue their conversation in the extremely awkward atmosphere with Neil being in his boxers. "So, I think for my next trick I'll make a pine tree disappear, oh and you mentioned I should buy gold to trade for items?"

"Yes that is essential for quest. You have to have the proper equipment."

As Neil waited for his laundry, he realized suddenly that he was still only in his boxers, and was sporting a massive boner. He quickly tried to hide it but it was no use. To his horror, once Harrison and Nerris put heir clothes into another machine and started the wash, Nerris caught sight of him and her mouth fell open.

Wondering why his friend had suddenly gone quiet, Harris turned to where she was staring and had the same reaction. So there they all stood in awkward silence, waiting for their respective loads of laundry to be finished washing. Neil's giant cock is still hard as ever, and Nerris and Harris can't help but cast glances back to it. Neil almost sobbed with relief as he heard the ding of his washing machine, signaling that his clothes were done. He quickly dumped all the wet clothes into the bag and hurried out. He could hang them out to dry anyways.

Back to Max

Max hadn't expected Neil to react in this way. Sure he might have sounded a bit rude, but why would Neil be so sensitiv me and upset about it. They joked around and called each other names all the time, but it's all in good fun.

Max had tried over and over again to apologize for whatever he did to make Neil so angry him, but he kept getting interrupted. "Max it's your turn to wash the dishes after lunch!" 

"Max can you help me fish my skateboard out from the lake?" 

"I accidentally provoked a squirrel and it stole my space helmet! I need you to help me get it back!" 

"Hey would you go on a quest with me to find my right ear?"

Max was exhausted.

Maybe he'd be able to apologize to Neil in their cabin tonight.

Short time skip to night.

Max entering there cabin. "Neil I'm sor..." He stops mid-sentence as he realizes Neil is already sound asleep. "Oh come the fuck on!" He exclaims, walking over, ready to shake him awake just to apologize. But he glanced over to his left to see all of his landry clean and neatly folded in such a manner that only Neil does."You gave me your bacon and you did my landry even after pissed you off, some friend I am." Then Max's attention is drawn to Neil having turn up right, pitching a massive tent, the two buttons on his boxers straining to contain it. 

Max's eyes dilate, his heart races. _"It must be 7 inches at least!"_ He surmises, mentally looking at it jetting straight out from his body.

His own cock harder than ever, he quickly pulls it out from his uncomfortable pants. He slowly strokes his own length, soaking in every ounce of Neil's clothed erection. With an ever quicking pace, heavily breathing trying to keep quiet Max mutters. "Fuck, I'm so gay." As if coming to terms with it himself.

Max let out a whimpering moan at the thought of Neil thrusting his massive cock in and out of him rapidly. Or he could get down on his knees and suck, giving that glorious length the attention it deserves.

Max realized he had been slowly moving his free hand closer to Neil's boxers, ready to grab Neil's hard member as if it were a piece of candy in a candy shop. Quickly, Max retracted his hand and just focused on finishing himself off. Neil would never do that with him, he would never let Max touch his amazing cock.

Max came on his hand and chest with a low moan. Shit, he really hoped he didn't wake anyone up. Quickly he wiped himself off on one of his dirty shirts from the floor and climbed into bed after dressing down to his boxers.

Max ended up staring at the wall for another hour before he was finally able to sleep, thinking, _"What kind of loser lusts after their straight best friend?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is scheduled for release between January 3rd and 10th of 2017 happy new year to all! :)


	3. Nightly Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's obsession with Neil's massive cock has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place over several days chronologically speaking. Chapter 1 takes place on a Sunday. Chapter 2 takes place on a Monday and this one starting off on Tuesday.

(Tuesday)

Max had spent the entire day hiding boners with his thankfully large hoodie. He's been fantasizing about Neil and his incredible cock ever since last night. He hasn't been able to focus on anything else for very long.

He's been trying his best to avoid Neil, fearing the worst. Plus, he couldn't face Neil after never getting the chance to apologize and then masturbating over his sleeping body. 

The day had gone by quickly much to Max's relief.

It was a hot and muggy night. It had rained lightly earlier in the day, ruining one of David's activities. Max got a special satisfaction out of that. However, now Max found that he now faced with a similar situation to yesterday. Neil has managed to fall asleep even in the uncomfortable weather. As blood flows rapidly swelling his member, Max can't help but be aware of the size of Neil's.... condition that had arounsed his obsession. Max slinks out of bed and over to Neil's side to give him a quick nudge. No response. The sleeping boy's meat is so long it's lifting up the waistband of his boxers by nearly an inch, allowing access to Max's prying eyes. He feels his own cock twitch at the sight of a little tuft of pubes atop his thick base.

Giving Neil a second, firmer nudge brought forth no response. Emboldened by this, Max dares to touch his friend's cock. A shaky hand reaches forwards, barely grazing the tip of his manhood. Maybe it was nerves, but it seemed like there was an invisible force field around his immaculate dick. Max was too hesitant and unsure to make full contact. Max jumps and runs back into his bed once he sees Neil stir a bit, and resigns himself to just getting himself off to the thought that he had even had just the slightest bit of contact with Neil's cock, even if it was just for an instant. The feeling was forever burned into his brain.

(Wednesday)

Wednesday the day most, no, all the campers dreaded. For it was time for one of David's favorite outdoor activities- hiking! 

 "Hiking." Max had spat with venom filled distain after David's announcement.

David planned the route meticulously, across streams, through the woods, up one side of a mountain, and down the other. Needless to say, this took literally all day. By the end, everyone was tired, hot, and sweaty. With night falling upon them, David finally heeds Gwen's advice to cut the hike short and head back to camp.

Neil strips to his boxers as he normally does. Max bites his lower lip at the show and they both proceed to crash on to their beds exhausted, skin still moist with sweat. Neil eventually falls into a deep slumber. Max, however, stays up in anticipation for Neil's nightly erection.

As if on que, Neil's member begins to swell. Max crawls out of bed going to Neil wanting- no, craving his massive, gorgeous cock. Max wants nothing more than to touch, lick, taste and swallow his meat. With Max's face inches away from Neil's crotch, the scent hits him. It's a salty, fishy, musky odor laced with hormones that lit up his brain. Leaning even closer to his tent, Max takes a long drawn out whiff of his sweaty balls and precum leaking penis.

Max's eyes flutter, rolling upwards as a shutter runs through his body. Max positions his nose right above Neil's exposed pit. It only had a few hairs. He takes a long inhale of his B.O. through his nose. "God I'm so pathetic, even his smell turns me on." Max mutters under his breath. Reaching down into his pants, he started to beat his meat. 

All of a sudden, Neil stirs again, but not in the same way as yesterday. He mutters some words inaudibly then his hips start to give little thrusts into the air. Max figures he must be having a good dream, a sex dream to be exact. He briefly ponders what it could be about as he continues to stroke faster. 

Then Neil breaths a low strained moan. Max watches his dick twitch violently as the little wet spot on his boxers grows larger. _"He's creaming himself right in front of me, now's my chance."_ Max thinks to himself. He quickly take two fingers, dabs and swipes across the cum soaked spot. He sniffs his fingers before giving then a quick lick. This is enough to send Max's brain into hormonal ecstasy, orgasming all over the side of Neil's bed. 

With his dirty deed done, Max crawls back to bed and goes right to sleep.

(Thursday)

Thursday was looking to be yet another boring day at Camp Hellhole. Though Max hasn't been his usual bitchy self, being too absorbed in anything that Neil does. Like how he was currently skipping stones. Max's eyes followed te curve of his body as he reached down to grab a good stone, the twist of his abdomen as he got ready to toss, and his limp arm after throwing. It was like poetry in motion. Max was in deep.

David had planned today's activity to be swimming in the lake, not a lot of campers were too enthusiastic about it, especially Neil and Max. For other reasons. Max's parents only packed him one swim suit; a very tight and revealing blue Speedo he was very embarrassed and self-conscious to wear.

Neil, on the other hand, still hated nature and protested with all his might that the lake water was too dirty. Of course David didn't listen

"Ok campers get into your swimsuits and let's have some watery fun!" David grinned as he gathered the campers up.

"But David..." Neil protests again.

"No but's! This is mandatory! Now over there are some changing booths." David points them towards some old rickety changing booths.

All the campers went in their respective booths. Max was lucky enough, or maybe unlucky enough to pick one with the mirror still mostly intact with only one large crack. He sets down his small bag and strips, briefly looking at his spotless caramel skin in the mirror before hastily stepping into the tight swimwear. They are two sizes too small, and since he's started growing, the bottom half of his ass hangs out. Grabbing the towel from his bag and wrapping it around his waist, he then shoves his clothes into the bag and exits. When he walks out, he notices that he is the only boy in a speedo while every other boy is wearing trunks, including Neil.

With all but two of the campers warming up to the cold chilly water, Max and Neil are sitting on the dock hanging their feet into the murky water.

Suddenly they hear yelling, and turn around to see as Nikki leaves her booth, screaming "CANON BALL!!!" She's running down the docks completely naked as David chases after her, holding one hand to his eyes and gripping a swimsuit in the other. Max and Neil's eyes go wide in shock and surprise. She's too fast for David and jumps into the lake, splashing Max and Neil with freezing cold water.

Wet and disgruntled, Max gets up to leave, but his towel catches on an old rusty nail and falls down. With his towel around his ankles, Max's sexy swimming attire is revealed to all. A deep blush falls on his face as Neil utters, "Damn!" gawking at him. Not knowing how to react, Max pushes Neil into the water yelling, "Shut up!" embarrassment obvious in his voice. 

While underwater, Neil files away the mental image of Max's sexy caramel colored booty. He must have it.

Suddenly a hand breaches the surface of the lake near the dock, grabbing Max's ankle. Slipping on the wet dock, Max is pulled in. Even though he is disoriented from being dragged into the water, Max can feel, if only briefly, a hand firmly grasp his left ass cheek.

They would both be hard as a rock if it wasn't for the very cold water. With water in his eyes, Max can still make out Neil coming up from the water, looking around. They are, for the most part, separated from everyone else who are all doing their own thing. Leading him to conclude it was Neil's hand. He just didn't know if it was intentional or not.

Max lunges forward, tackling Neil and dragging them both underwater with one hand on his chest and the other on his crotch feeling his still sizable length. Max pushes on Neil's chest, sending him farther down into the depths as he ascends. Taking a long breath as he treads water, he wonders if taking that chance just to feel his cock was a good decision. Even though he doesn't often show it, he does highly value his friendship with Neil as well as Nikki, although he's not violating her in her sleep out of needy, uncontrollable, horny lust. 

After a few moments Neil comes up coughing violently, he had taken in some of the nasty water. He thinks back to when he felt Max's hand on his cock. _"Surely he did that by accident. There's no way he did that on purpose."_

After having felt Max's ass, Neil made the choice not to press the issue farther to avoid risking their friendship. What was he going to say, "Hey I just grabbed your ass and I'm pretty sure you just grabbed my dick, what are we going to do about this?" Yea no. So Neil ended up instead splashing Max in the face. They played and roughhoused with no further sexual touching. 

After about an hour of swimming and enjoying each other's company, David blows a whistle signaling for everyone to get out. It was time to leave.

"Alright everyone, did we have a great time swimming today?" David asks, cheerful as ever. It almost made Max dry heave. After getting various moans and groans as some form of an answer from the group of campers, David decides to move on. 

"Okay, I'm happy everyone had fun! Now everybody hit the showers before bed." David ordered to the group of tired children.

With everyone at the shower house, the girls; Nikki, Earen, Nerris and Gwen entered their side as the boys; Nurf, space kid, Harrison, and Dolph all rushed and fought to be the first, seeing as hot water is a very scarce commodity, leaving Max and Neil. Max not caring and Neil being too weak to put up enough of a fight.

Being the last two to enter, they put their bags into two very small red lockers with busted locks, not like anyone was going to steal their shit anyway. Max tried to hold his breath at the thick, musky smell of mildew and sweat. Neil was first to take off his still damp swimwear in preparation for his shower, his dick swinging to-and-fro. Max glances at his naked friend and is nearly hypnotized by his soft cock. Shaking his head back in to reality, Max quickly removes his speedo and makes his walk of shame. The slick tiles under his feet threatened to make him slip, and the steam from the few showers that actually got hot water clouded his vision.

All the shitty shower stalls had no curtains or doors, so everyone who wasn't facing the wall can see him butt naked. The aisle seemed to go on forever and seeing everyone's naked ass or dick was making Max insane. The only dick he enjoyed seeing was Neil's. Max hears footsteps behind him and also hears Nurf catcalling to him from one of the stalls. Max sneered but kept walking. No use starting a fight in here, especially when he was naked from which all sorts of uncomfortable situations could arise. Neil is following Max for the last two stalls are at the very back, but he's not complaining on account of the great view of Max's jiggling bubble butt that he can't seem to take his eyes off of. 

Finally arriving to the stalls after what seemed like an eternity, Max steps into his mold covered stall and then turns around to see Neil.

"You ok man?" Max asks with concern, "You're bleeding."

Neil has indeed begun bleeding from his nose, and it's dripping down to his chin. 

"Um, yeah I'm fine." Neil answers, wiping his nose on his forearm.

As he lathers shampoo into his thick curly hair, Max tries his best to avert his eyes from the boy in the shower stall just across from his. He knew that with his luck he'd be caught staring and just be thrown into an extremely awkward situation, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from his friend's massive appendage. Distracted by his friend, Max forgot to pay attention to where his soapy hands were going and ended up getting a fair amount of the stinging substance into his eye. Little did he know, as he turned around to wash it out, his friend was having similar problems.

Finally when they were clean and dressed in fresh pajamas, the campers were sent to their cabins. Neil stumbled through the door and crashed right into bed, letting out a huge yawn before getting comfortable. Max followed in a bit slower, anticipating his nightly activities. As he waited to hear the not-so-soft snoring of his cabin mate, Max laid in bed in anticipation. He was sweating all over, and he felt like he might throw up. He was actually going to do it tonight; he was going to touch, fully touch Neil's cock.

Max would never forgive himself if he didn't go through with this, so once he heard the telltale signs that Neil was asleep, he steeled himself and stepped out of bed. The cool night air on his damp skin was not enough to slow the swell of his own erection once he set his sights on the stiff appendage straining to be freed from his friend's boxers. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward until he was right at the edge of Neil's bed. This was it, he could do this.

Slowly, Max reached forward and placed a hand on the front of his friend's boxers. Chills went up his spine at the feeling of the hot, hard, _pulsing_ member shielded just underneath his hand by some thin boxers. He looked back to his friend's sleeping face and held in a sigh of relief when he was obviously still sound asleep. Max held his breath when he slowly moved a few fingers through the slit of Neil's boxers. He almost pulled his hand away, the feeling of warm skin instead of cloth startled him. Neil shifted in his sleep, made uncomfortable by the feeling of Max's cold fingers.

While one hand worked on slowly pulling inch by inch of Neil's rod out through the boxers, his other hand worked to pull his own hard cock out into the open as well. When he held both dicks in his hand, both of them out fully, Max almost came right then and there. He was actually doing it. In his hand was the cock he had been fantasizing about all week long, and it was finally all his. For at least a night. Slowly, he stroked a hand down it's hard length. Despite not even beginning to jerk himself off, Max moaned once his hand reached all the way to the base. Thank god that Neil hadn't woken up at that. After waiting a few more minutes just in case, Max gave it another long stroke until his fist reached the head. He gradually picked up his pace, this time stroking his own cock too, and spat on his hands in order to lube them up. Max's hips bucked and jerked with his clumsy thrusts, but his focus was on Neil.

The small breathy moans and pants coming from his mouth nearly made Max reach climax several times. Max was able to hold himself together, at least until Neil's hips and body started moving along with his hand motions. With a hastily silenced cry, cum shot from Max's small cock, covering his hand and a bit of the floor. But Neil wasn't done. Max opted, instead of wiping off his hand, to use his own cum to lubricate Neil's cock even more. With both hands working Neil's cock in tandem, it was a miracle the boy didn't wake up. Max knew he would have to finish this up soon, so he leaned in- without thinking- and took the head of Neil's dick into his mouth. It only took a few more pumps and swirls of his tongue before Max felt Neil's balls tighten beneath his fists. Before he could pull away, his mouth was being pumped full with hot semen. With no idea what else to do, Max swallowed it all down as quickly as he could to avoid choking on the stuff, as there seemed to be no end.

Max couldn't fall asleep that night. He had just jerked off his friend and gave him head, but Neil would wake up without even knowing it. Max curled in on himself, full of self depreciation and disgust. He was so sick, but there was no stop to his obsession in sight.

(Friday)

Neil's POV

After Neil had done his morning routine of getting dressed, brushing his teeth, taking his morning piss, and getting breakfast, he finds a nice quite place to write in his journal. _"No one would ever think I'd use the attic again after being discovered the first time."_ he thinks, pulling the hidden stair case down from the ceiling.

Gingerly stepping on the old dusty stairs, he tiptoes up them with his journal underneath his arm. Finding the attic light he flicks it on. The light flickers out a few times but eventually stays on, giving him weak orange light that illuminates the dusty attic. It wasn't much, but enough to read and write by. Choosing to sit on a less dirty, more sturdy, newly add box he cracks open his diary.

Thumbing through the pages, he pauses when he comes across his entry from a couple days ago. His dream he jotted down. He takes a moment to reminisce. He only remembers bits and pieces of the dream. 

He remembers Max was in the dream and they were both naked. They talked, then he had pushed Max to the floor and started grinding their bodies together. Then a bear on a unicycle went by, then he woke up. 

He starts to write today's entry about yesterday.

_I don't know what had gotten into me but I actually grabbed Max's ass in the lake, it was amazing so soft, round, and plump. He was in the cutest, skimpiest blue speedo. God, it was so sexy, but a peculiar thing happened after I grabbed his ass underwater. He had tackled me pulling us both underwater, but I swear, his other hand was feeling up my cock and I didn't know what to make of it. Come to think of it, a few odd things have been happening lately._

Neil takes a brief break from writing to sip some jewce.

Back to writing

_Like the unexplained cum stain on the side of my bed. I know it wasn't me and it's mathematically improbable that I did it in my sleep. Speaking of which, I found my dick hanging through my boxers this morning. Embarrassing. But upon closer inspection, my bottom two buttons out of the three were clearly undone, not ripped or missing. As well as a few days ago, I was washing Max's clothes and noticed most of his underwear was covered in stains. I feel like Max is up to something, but I have no idea what that would be. Perhaps Max has been sneaking out at night and going over the girls cabin and looking at them in their night lingerie to rub one out in his jeans while I'm asleep. But that still doesn't explain the stain from this morning or why my underwear was undone. Maybe I'll stay up tonight to see what he's been up to._

With that, he snaps his journal shut and continues to go about his Friday afternoon.

Before he knew it, it was already time to go to bed. Neil had spent the day keeping a close eye on Max, following him when he left the group. Max did catch him a few times, leading to some awkward conversation, but nothing seemed really out of the ordinary. As they got dressed for bed, Neil opted to wear pajama pants instead of just his boxers, because if he was going to follow Max outside, he wouldn't want to be caught in his underwear. Slowly, they both climbed into their beds. Tension from both boys was high in the air. Neil shut his eyes and, after a few minutes, let his breathing deepen to make Max believe he was asleep. He knew it had worked when he heard Max get up from his bed.

Neil is confused when he doesn't hear the footsteps going to the doorway like he thought they would, but instead closer to him. He kept his eyes shut, determined to find out what Max is up to. He freezes once he feels Max's hands grab the hem of his pajama pants and pull them down to his thighs with some difficulty.

"Jackass, why are you wearing pants now?" Neil hears Max curse under his breath.

Suddenly it all made sense to Neil, the stains, his cock, Max's behavior, all of it. But once he felt Max bring his cock out from his boxers, Neil sure as hell wasnt going to stop it. He felt one of Max's hands grasp the base while the other played with his balls. He almost laughed, it tickled a bit. Then he could feel something wet slide across the tip of his penis, then it was surrounded by warmth. Holy shit, Max was actually giving him head. The hand on his balls left and Neil could then hear cloth moving around. Max was probably jerking himself off now. As he felt the hand on his cock start moving up and down, Neil couldn't help but buck his hips a bit.

Opening his eyes up, Neil couldn't help but moan at what he saw. Max was bent over his bed, mouth and hand sliding up and down his length, with his other hand jerking himself off in quick, shaky movements. Briefly forgetting the circumstances, Neil moved his hand to slide it up the inside of Max's thigh, feeling the smooth, soft flesh before moving it to help Max with his own penis. At the same time, his other hand moved to grip Max's curly black hair as the boy froze.

Max's head jerked up and his hands instantly left their places at both of their cocks. He stared at Neil with fear and guilt in his teal eyes. Once he saw that Neil's eyes were open, he quickly made to run away, but Neil grabbed him by the arm, holding him back.

"I-" Neil paused and coughed when his voice cracked, "I didn't say you should stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to post early as a Christmas gift to our readers hoped you enjoyed! :)


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex fluff bj fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but the wait is over.

"Uh, Neil, I'm- ...wait what?" Max stopped panicking to stare at his friend in confusion.

"I-I said... You shouldn't stop." Neil repeated, looking at his friend in anticipation. What was he thinking? Max would never go for it after this awkward experience.

"So you want me to..." Max trailed off, his eyes drifted to a faraway corner of the cabin. This was so awkward.

"Yes." Neil shakily replied.

Max's eyes slowly returned back to Neil's face, then moved down to his crotch. Both of their faces were nearly pure red by this point. Glancing back up to Neil, who was now propped up on his elbows, Max silently reached forward and wrapped his hand around the engorged cock in front of him. As he felt the hand moving up and down on his penis, Neil gasped and reached over to return the favor.

Max groaned and climbed up onto the bed, straddling Neil's thighs as the other boy sat up to easier reach his length. They pressed their foreheads together and watched their hands stroking each other's cock's hungrily. In a further act of boldness, Neil moved his head away and tilted Max's chin up so they were looking at each other. Slowly, he moved in and kissed Max. It was pretty innocent at first, but given the circumstances, quickly turned heated and messy. Their lips slid along each other's clumsily and their teeth bumped a few times. For the both of them this was obviously their first kiss, but to them it was euphoric.

Max reached his climax first, his load erupting onto Neil's chest and hand. Max backed away from the kiss, whining when Neil continued to grasp his now softened cock. Seeing that Neil needed a bit of a push to orgasm, Max decided to go with the way he had made Neil come last night. As he went down on all fours, a wave of vertigo hit Max. He was actually doing this, when Neil was _awake_ no less. He let his head hang over Neil's pulsating need a little longer. He could see it twitch whenever his breath hit it. Getting tired of his teasing, Neil pushed a bit on Max's head, prompting him to go down further.

When Max's lips finally enclosed around Neil's head, the taller boy moaned and tried to press Max down further at the same time his hips bucked upwards. Max tried his best to take in the hard, swollen meat as his head was pushed down further, trying not to choke on it's long length and wide girth. Just when he thought he couldn't go down any further, and started to fight against the hand that held him, he felt Neil twitch and then salty semen was filling his mouth.

Sitting up knee to knee with Max after letting the blissful orgasm wash over him, Neil notices a little bit of his hot, white load dripping from Max's mouth. 

"You got some..." Pointing to his own chin. When Max looked at him confused, he leaned forward. "I'll get it for you." Neil leans in and licks the excess off, embracing Max in another kiss.

Max's eyes go wide. This whole situation is so unreal for him. His brain is going a mile a minute trying to process what just transpired. The first clear thought that Max has is, "So... You're gay?" 

"Duh, I thought that was obvious, although I'm way more surprised that you are." Neil laughs a bit.

"You can't tell anyone, please." Max begs, with fear in his voice.

"You really think I'd do that?" Neil placed a comforting hand on Max's knee, but then removed it when he remembered something. "But if we're going to move ahead with this," Neil gestured between them, "You need to explain yourself about what's been going on at night, and how long it's been going on." Neil demands sternly.

Max covered his face with his hands in shame. Of course he was going to have to face this. "I'm sorry, I've been having these feelings and sexual urges... Over the past week or so I've been finding you more and more attractive and...and I don't know, I'm not good at emotions."

"And?" Neil demands lightly, crossing his arms.

"And I've been acting on these urges at night... I've touched you in your sleep but only two times, I swear. I'm so ashamed. Stupid fucking hormones, puberty is so shitty." Max admits, bashing himself.

"So basically, your high hormone levels, due to the onset of puberty, are causing an increased sex drive to the point of nearly uncontrollable sexual urges? I guess that seems logical enough." Neil surmises.

"What? You're okay with me touching you in your sleep!?" Max asks, dumbfounded.

"No, I'm not okay with it, I just don't blame you. For the most part. But you really find me attractive though?" Neil asks, changing the subject.

"Uh," Max pauses for a moment, still surprised by how easily he was let off the hook, "yeah?"  

"Well I think you're pretty attractive too, and well, I've been fighting my own urges too. I don't know if you noticed, but I kinda groped you in the lake." Neil played with his hands nervously. Jeez, this was so awkward.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Neil could tell he was lying but neither of them chose to acknowledge it.

Max had found that while the two talked, he had managed to move to Neil's side, snuggling up under his arm. "I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep anytime soon. So much has happened today." 

"Well then, you just wanna... talk?" Neil suggested as he turned to face Max.

"Ok, uh," Max searches for something to say, "What's your favorite color?"

Neil laughs a bit before responding, "Wow, you're digging a bit _too_ deep there. But it's yellow."

"Well fine, Mr. Smartass, what's your family like?" Max grumbles.

Neil stops for a moment, thinking, "Well my dad left my mom when I was pretty young. Moved to Florida to work for NASA. After that, we moved here from New Jersey."

"You didn't have to tell me all that." Max felt bad for his lover and hugged him.

"It's okay, he still gets to be in my life but what about you? What's your family like?"

Max was uncomfortable talking about his family. He was afraid that he would be laughed at, but he knew he could trust Neil. "Well, my parents moved to America from India. When they got here, they barely had enough money so we were stuck in poverty for a long time. Now they're constantly working to make enough money for the three of us to live happily, and that's why I'm here. They're too busy to take care of me during the summer." Max sighed, hugging Neil a little tighter.

Neil felt bad about making Max spill all that, and leaned down to press their lips together gently. They stayed like that for a few seconds, their eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed up against each other's.

Slowly and hesitantly, Max pulled away, "So back to questions?" he asked.

"If you really want to, and just remember you don't have to tell me anything, okay?" Neil said as he assumed his previous position, leaning against the headboard.

Max sat in between Neil's legs, resting his back against the other boy's chest. "I can trust you. But now it's my turn to ask a question." He thought for a moment. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Neil didn't hesitate at all, "I want to be a physicist and get the Nobel Peace Prize for making an amazing discovery." 

"Wow, you've really got all this figured out, huh?" Max commented, slightly impressed.

"Well I mean, my mom's been pushing me towards getting good grades all my life, turning me into her perfect little straight A child. She started telling me really early on that I had to figure out what I wanted to do as an adult." Neil explains, rubbing his finger around in circles on Max's thigh.

"I have no idea what I want to do when I grow up." Max said, his eyes getting heavy.

"You've got years before you really have to choose, just find something you like and go for it." Neil was getting tired too, holding back yawns. "We should probably get to sleep." Neil says, looking out the netted window of the small cabin to see the moon was a bit lower in the sky. It would be morning soon.

"Yeah, okay." Max replies, scooting away from Neil to get to his own bed.

"What are you doing?" Neil asks, missing the warmth of the other.

"Going to bed?" Max yawns and rubs his tired eyes.

"Well if you want, you can stay in my bed." Neil offers.

Max ponders this for a minute, then gets into bed with Neil, crawling under the covers when they were held up for him.

Being held so close to Neil's body was what made Max realize what had just happened. Up until this point, everything had just been so surreal, like a dream. But now, breathing in his scent, feeling his bony rib-cage beneath his hands, Max had never been so happy.

Soon enough both boys were asleep, tired from the day's activities.

New day Saturday morning.

After the usual morning routine, the two boys and all the other campers found themselves gathered in the mess hall, waiting to hear David announce the activity for today. Next to him, Max saw Neil cover up a yawn. Saturday was the only day that David let campers sleep in to an extent, but due to their late night, Max and Neil were both tired as hell.

David stands in front of all the children, happy and cheerful looking as ever, "Okay, campers! I bet you're all wondering what today's fantastic activity will be?"

After he got no answer, David coughed and continued with what he was saying, "Well, since we've gotten reports of potential thunderstorms and lightning in the area, we're staying inside to make art!" he cheered.

The campers joined in less enthusiastically, except for Dolph.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" Neil asked, looking around the front of the mess hall, thinking she would be with David.

"Over there," Nikki tilts her head in the direction of one of the back corners where Gwen is sitting on a chair, her eyes bright red as she looks around in a daze.

"I want some of what she's having." Max muttered before the three turned back to David, who was now passing out pieces of scratch paper.

"So this time in arts and crafts, you all have to draw the thing you most love!" With a flourish, David placed the last of the paper in front of Max, "and after you've shown me and Gwe- I mean me, then you can work on any craft project you want." And with that, the campers were set free.

Nikki was scribbling away, muttering to herself things like, "and now, a two headed mountain lion feasts on its prey next to a river of toxic radiation, flowing alongside the happy little trees of fire..." Max didn't want to see what she had drawn.

Max looked around him, seeing that everyone else was immersed in their own drawings. He smirked to himself and made a little doodle on his paper. Nudging Neil, he slid the paper into his line of sight, showing Neil the small drawing of a dick he had scribbled into the paper.

Neil's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Max took back the paper and erased the drawing, now thinking of what he really wanted to draw. As much as he loved screwing with David, he can't just outright say, "I love cock." to him.

Looking up, Max saw that Dolph had already moved on from his drawing and was now... cutting up a big white sheet? As Max focused on Dolph, trying to figure out what the boy was doing, he missed the feeling of a hand resting on his upper thigh, but as he shifted in his seat, shivers ran down his leg.

He looked over to Neil who was looking at him from the corner of his eyes. The hand moved further in between his thighs. Max's eyes went wide and he glared at the other boy, "Neil, I swear to god," he muttered, "I will kick your ass if you don't stop."

Neil only shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what he was talking about, but the malicious glint in his eyes gave him away. Neil's hand moved to rub at the crotch of Max's jeans, and Max could already feel himself growing stiff.

"Neil, you asshole, we can't do that here!" Max hissed but he was slowly losing his composure as the hand rubbed along his pants.

Neil just remained silent, and let his hand to rub and pinch at the other boy's most sensitive parts. Max was angry, but he couldn't help but buck into the hand every time it went to feel at his dick. He struggled to regain his composure, but he needed more. Then it stopped.

Max looked to Neil, rage could be seen in his eyes. Neil shrugged at him again, and went back to drawing his Bunsen burner and test tubes full of chemicals. Max was torn between kicking Neil's ass, finishing himself off, or making Neil do it for him. Slowly he raised his hand.

David instantly bounced over, "Yes Max? What can I do for you?"

 _'Smash a rock right through your happy little face, that's what.'_ He thought to himself. "I need to go to the bathroom." He didn't bother asking for Neil to come too, he already knew David would make him come along thanks to "the buddy system".

"Sure thing, Max!" Max inwardly groaned at David's overly excited voice, "Neil, you go with him, always uphold the rules of the buddy system!" David was then called away to another table.

 _'All according to plan,'_ Max thought to himself as he led Neil out of the mess hall.

He dragged Neil around to the back of the mess hall, where there was nothing but forest and the building. Max yanked Neil down by his shirt and smashed their mouths together.

Neil's eyebrows knitted together as he responded to the feeling of their lips sliding together. Neil grabbed Max's hips and lifted him up, quickly pinning him to the wall of the building. Neil used his body to keep Max in place and let his hands roam all over the younger boy's hair, chest, and legs.

Slowly, he let Max drop back to his feet. Max gave a bit of a pained groan at the sudden fall, but was soon silenced by Neil's tongue on his neck. Max dug his fingers into the soft curly hair on Neil's head and sighed in pleasure. Soon enough, Neil pulled away to get to his knees and pull down the straining zipper to Max's pants.

"I've always wanted to taste your curry dick." His voice dripped with desire.

Max groaned at the feeling of air hitting his small erection when his pants were pulled down to his mid-thigh. Neil was still a bit tall even on his knees, but the uncomfortable position he was in when he bent over to lick a bit at Max's cock was worth it for the shudder he got in response.

Knowing this needed to be quick or else David would send someone to look for them, Neil closed his mouth around Max's four-inch cock, swallowing around it. Max's hands grabbed at Neil's hair as he struggled to stay quiet. Doing this right outside the building full of people was not a particularly good idea, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment.

Feeling Neil's hot wet mouth contracting and sliding along his length, Max couldn't help but let out a few moans. He felt the pressure release, and he was cumming into Neil's mouth suddenly. Neil was surprised, but he took it down easily.

After Neil helped Max pull his pants back up, the two of them exchanged a few kisses and gentle words before walking hand in hand back to the mess hall, at least until they reached the entrance where Max's hands went into his hoodie pockets, and Neil's dangled at his sides. He was saddened by the sudden lack of contact but understood with Max being in the closet. 

The rest of the day goes by rather uneventful soon night was upon them as they are going to bed

Neil lays on his side and props his head up on an arm, looking over to Max who's sitting on his own bed. His stomach fills with butterflies when he lays his eyes on him. The dim blue light from the moon shining off of his dark hair and making his eyes shine.

"Hey, there's a meteor shower tonight, you want to sneak out and watch it from the mess hall's roof?" Neil asked nervously, he knew Max most likely wouldn't reject him, but this _was_ his first time asking someone out on a sort-of-date.

"Sure, that's sounds nice." Max replies, anxiously scrunching a piece of paper in his hands. He was nervous about his first date as well.

After plenty of sneaking around, hiding, and almost getting caught by the Quartermaster, they make it to the roof of the mess hall to lie down on the shingles, which were cold after being exposed to the cool night air for hours. As they look up, they see a shooting star streak by and then another. Their hands find each other's, fingers intertwining as they look up to the night sky to see streaks of light pass through the stars, one after the other. The night air is cold and crisp, the only sounds keeping the night from falling into silence is the chirping of the crickets, the rustling of trees and leaves in the cool wind, and the soft breathing of the two boys. 

Once they could no longer see the meteors, Max turned to Neil, the largest smile Neil had ever seen the boy with stretching across his face, "That was amazing! I've never seen anything like it before in my entire life, how'd you know about it?" 

"My dad made me memorize the entire astronomical calendar for this year." Neil suppressed a yawn with his hand, "Well, let's get back to bed." He stands up and brushes himself off, offering a hand to Max.

Max takes his hand, but instead of using it to hoist himself up, he gently tugs on it, giving Neil a sign that he should sit down again. "Wait..." He says nervously.

"What?" Neil asks as he sits back down next to him.

Max looks really nervous, his eyebrows are drawn together and his fingers were again crumpling up the piece of paper from before, "I... I want to read you something."

"Read me what?" Neil looks over to him, admiring how the light softened his features. 

"A... poem I wrote for you." Max took a breath and looked away from Neil, not even bothering to look at the paper. He had already had it memorized. _"You take my heart cold and empty for it is yours now, I hail to thee from the eternal darkness for you are but a distant star that shines bright on my otherwise dreadful world."_

Neil is awestruck and completely flattered. No one had ever written something so beautiful for him, and his heart swells with joy and happiness. So much so, he asks, "Max, do you want to be my boyfriend? Like officially?"

"Yes! Of course yes, you are the only source of happiness I have in this godforsaken hellhole!" Max exclaims, he throws himself onto the taller boy, embracing him, hoping he'd never have to let go.

Neil laughed a bit at that, "What about messing with David?" He asked as he returned the hug.

"That's only a small fraction of satisfaction compared to what you make me feel. The man's too damn happy, I can't crack him." Max muttered that last part to himself.

Neil laughed and hugged Max tighter.

"I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." He sighed.

Max felt his heart soar and buried his face into Neil's shirt and muttered, "shut up."

Neil brought Max's face up from his chest and looked into his shining teal eyes. They smiled at each other before moving forwards to press their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. We will be posting the next chapter exactly one week from when we post this so next Tuesday Dolph's Shenanigans come back.


	5. When he Reigns it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolph's back and he's more racist then ever, not really.

As the sun rises on Max's and Neil's first day as boyfriends, the crisp morning air blows through the camp and the two boys stir awake as the bright light hits their closed eyes. Realizing the time on this Sunday morning, Max scrambles from cuddling and snuggling in Neil's bed to his own mere seconds before David comes in for the morning wake up call. God, if David ever found out that Max was not only gay, but with Neil, he would have a field day. Max would never live it down.

"Good morning! Time to get up and start another wonderful day!" David exclaims, cheerfully waving his hands.

The usual morning routine of the camp goes on. At breakfast, Gwen, even more cheerful than David, announces, "It's Sunday everyone, that means Dolph's in charge! If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room catching up on my reality shows." Gwen then pulls David along with her to the counselor's cabin, excited about not working.

"Alright everyone, arm bands on, now!" Dolph orders, quickly taking command.

Everyone puts on their arm bands as they are shuttled outside by Dolph.

With everyone lined up, Dolph walks back and forth in front of them a few times before speaking, "So mien activity last veek didn't seem to go over so vell vith some of you.," Dolph says, eyeballing a few campers, "vell, I'm going to change zat vith a fun game for today's activity!" Dolph announces, with glee in his voice.

Nerris hops up and down excitedly, "Are we going to explore a dungeon?"

"Nein" Dolph responds, clearly excited with his plans for the day.

"Play hide and go seek?" Space kid asks, his voice muffled by his space helmet.

"Close but nien, ve are going to play real life Pacman!" Dolph reveals with excitement. "Half of you will be ze ghosts and ze other half vill be ze pacmen and go around camp collecting zese tennis balls. All ze pacmen are required to say, 'waka, waka, waka.'" Dolph explains further.

Dolph then proceeds to open up a box at his feet, pulling out a hand sewn white sheet, crudely made into a ghost costume. He then begins to call out names.

"Nerf: ghost, Harrison: ghost, Ered: ghost, Preston: ghost and mien self: ghost." Dolph yells, handing out the pure white ghost costumes. "Max, Neil, Nikki, Nerris, und Space kid your yellow camp shirts vill show sat you are ze pacmen. Max, hoodie off!" Dolph barks. 

"Hell no." Max replies defiantly, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Do you want me to get David involved?" Dolph threatens.

"No..." Max begrudgingly caves.

Dolph straightens his back, "Good! Because I'm ze boss for the day, everyone got zat?"

The group mumbles their collective response.

"I didn't hear you!" Dolph says in a raised voice sternly and authoritatively.

"Yes boss!" The group answers back although Max says it quietly out of spite.

"Good, now if a ghost tags you, you're out. Ze ghosts with the most captures wins a prize, as well as the Pacman with the most balls." As he says this, Dolph starts handing out robes made from white sheets to the people he had announced as ghosts. 

Max looks over at the ghosts and an extreme uneasiness stirs within him.

"Why are the sheets we're wearing so pointy at the top?" Ered asks, casually and nonchalantly. 

"Maybe we can use it to STAB PEOPLE!" Nurf states, ramming his head into Space kid.

"Oh no! A breach!" Space kid yells, frantically rubbing his arm where the surprisingly sharp sheet poked a hole through his sleeve.

With the sun high in the sky, Dolph raises his hand that holds a toy starting pistol in to the air. "You have one minute before ze ghosts are released!" Pulling the trigger a loud 'POP!' sounds at the same time he yells "Go!" 

With that, the five campers in yellow scatter. 

Nerris runs off on her own, casting a haste spell.

Max, Neil, and Nikki keep together, leaving space kid to fend for himself. They get a good distance away from the starting point and pick up a few balls each on the way. When they were far enough away, they took a break from running.

"This bites." Max complains, his feet were sore and his hands were getting tired of holding out his shirt to act like a net for the balls.

"Hey at least it's better than digging holes." Neil counters. 

"Yeah, I really want that prize." Nikki says excitedly. 

"Then here." Max hands the few balls he had gathered to Nikki.

"But why Max? This is actually kinda fun, plus there's a prize." Neil asks confused.

"I can think of something way more fun." Max responds, surreptitiously giving Neil a pinch on the butt.

Nikki was too immersed in looking for more plastic balls to notice when Neil jolted in surprise.

Neil clears his throat. "Yeah, here Nikki, you can have my balls too." He hands over the plastic balls. 

"I'm so gonna win this!" She says with fire in her eyes, and determination in her voice. Thank god she wasn't catching on. She stuffs the balls into her clothes and proceeds to run off on all fours. 

"Well that was eas- muph!" Neil couldn't even finish his sentence before being roughly shoved against a tree as Max's hungry lips devour his.

Uncomfortable with the tree scratching at his back and no doubt getting sap on his shirt, Neil begins to protest his boyfriend's choice of location to get off. "Maybe we could go somewhere more private with less nature."

"Where, the sex dungeon?" Max sounded horrified.

"No no-no God no! That place creeps me the fuck out, how 'bout the attic?" Neil suggests.

"That's works, come on I want to experiment and try something new."Max reaches for Neil's hand, giving it a tug.

"I'm all for experimentation." Neil allows himself to be led away.

Meanwhile, all the ghosts are searching for the others.

When Dolph, clad in his white sheets spots Space Kid, he runs towards him and ends up tripping on his costume and alerting Space Kid who quickly scrambles, running off to a tree and trying to climb up. Dolph soon recovers from his fall to tag and capture Space Kid who hadn't even made it off the ground.

In another part of the camp, Nerris rolls her 12 sided dye yelling, "Plus 9 dexterity, yes!" 

"You know yelling is a good way too get found." A voice comes from the shadows.

"Oh!" She gasps. "Harrison, my rival!" Their gazes meet and sparks fly. " You won't stop me, I'll collect all the treasure." She exclaims and dashes off.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Harrison proclaims, giving chase. He notices she's using her cape as a bag and it's nearly filled. 

"Can't catch me, my evasion is too high." She gloats after escaping his grasp. To assure her victory, she throws glitter in his face. Harrison stops for a second, allowing Nerris to get a fair distance away from him.

"Oh so you want to play dirty, eh?" Harrison mutters, pulling out a rolled up sheet. 

Nerris watches him from afar as he pulls the sheet over his head and drops it. The sheet falls slowly to the ground. He had disappeared. _"He's gone!? But where did he go?_ Then she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Got you." Harrison shouts victoriously from behind her.

While Harrison walks Nerris to the other prisoners, Neil and Max walk back to the main camp area hand in hand when they stumble across Preston. Before Preston could notice their hands, Max pulls his away from Neil's.

Max's heart begins to race at the sight of the pointy headed white ghost. Turning around and grabbing Neil by his collar, he runs off with Preston in hot pursuit. Rounding a corner, Max uses his unique ability, Knitting Style Substitution no Jutsu. Preston rounds the same corner to find two well crafted knitted dummies, Max and Neil are nowhere to be found. 

"Curses, I lost them. T'wasn't meant to be." Preston Goodplay remarks glumly as he heads off.

Nikki runs through the middle of camp, or more like waddles through camp as her overalls are stuffed to maximum capacity with plastic balls. She sees Ered leaning up against the pen that contains the captured pacmen. 

"Oh, hey Nikki, you know what would be super cool? If you got in to this pen with your friends." She says nonchalantly filing her nails, not looking up from her hands.

"Sure Ered, you're so cool." Nikki sighs, entering blissfully unaware that she just got captured.

With all the ghosts regrouping at the pen, Dolph speaks up. "So ve only have two left, Max and Neil." 

"Yeah, I saw them in camp but I lost them." Preston informs. 

"Ok everyone, spread out. Ve vill not lose them. I vill not have a repeat of the first time." Dolph demands. 

With that, all the ghosts go their separate ways.

Meanwhile with Max and Neil, things are getting hot and heavy in the attic.

As they make out passionately, Neil grabs and caresses Max's round ass through his jeans.

As things escalate, pieces of clothes are discarded at an ever increasing pace until both boys are now naked and hard. 

Max is on his back lying across a box with Neil leaning over him in between his legs, grinding their cocks and balls together while continuing to make out.

Breaking the kiss, Neil breathlessly asks, "You said you wanted to try something new?" his breath was heavy and labored.

"Yea I...I want you inside me." Max admits, shakily, still unsure. He grabs his legs from behind his knees pulling them to his chest, exposing his puckered, needy hole.

"Oh, um okay." Neil is nervous, but he grabs his member and presses it against Max's entrance. But it's a no go, max is too tight and dry. 

"Too much friction." He mutters.

Max looks up at him, "How do you reduce friction?" he asks.

"With a lubrication system." Neil replies scientifically, an idea sparking in his head. He leans down and licks at Max's tight hole and Max gasps.

"God that feels so weird and so good at the same time!" Max cries out, moaning at the new sensation.

Neil's cock twitches in anticipation, precum beads at the tip. Neil has wanted to take a bite out of Max's sweet, caramel apple ass for so long and now he finally has it.

"You okay?" Neil asks, unsure if what he's doing is completely okay with Max.

"God, don't talk, just keep going!" Max begs, loving the feeling of Neil eating his ass. 

Following his commands, Neil continues to moisten and loosen Max's ring of muscle and soon his tongue is darting in and out, wiggling around inside Max and making him squirm. 

"Neil!" He yells. "Quit fucking teasing me and fuck me, fuck me hard, damn it, now!" he demands.

In silence, Neil gets into position and steadies himself. Then he presses his thick head in past the ring of flesh, earning a yelp out of Max. His hole stretches and burns at the massive intrusion. 

"Fuuuuck." Max grunts in pain. 

"Max! Did I hurt you? " Neil asks, very worried over the cry of pain that escaped Max's mouth. 

"No." Max lies, "Just don't move for a second."

Neil is frightened and doesn't move a muscle, his cock is still only a couple inches inside of Max. This allows Max's anus to get used to Neil's immense size.

After a brief amount of time, Max gives the go ahead. 

"Okay, try and move slowly." Max commands, trying to steady his breathing.

Neil's slowly begins to rock his hips back and forth, inching his way deeper and deeper in to his boyfriend. Soon Neil finds a rhythm that is satisfying to them both. He knows because Max won't stop making this cute whining moan every time he thrusts into him. Max can't hold back his cries of pleasure, the newfound sensation of getting his prostate abused is too much for the young boy. 

Neil continues to pound his ass, not even stopping for a second when Max starts ejaculating all over himself. However, seeing the sight of Max in such a blissful state is enough for Neil to hit his orgasm, filling his cavity.

The feeling of getting filled up with Neil's love is unforgettable, so amazing, so good. Max begs for it again. 

Mustering up his best impersonation of his parent's accents, Max mutters, "Thank you, cum again." 

Neil just looks at him for a second and then it clicks. Neil, already hard and inside him, begins to fuck him again. The cum that's already filling Max acts as great lube, making his thrusts smoother and more slippery. 

They are so involved in their activity, that they are completely unaware of Nerf lumbering up the attic stairs.

"Caught you faggots, wait until the others hear about this!" Nurf yells gruffly, grabbing them up, man handling them underneath his arms. Both of them still butt ass naked. The two had no chance of getting away as they were caught completely off guard and still connected. 

They are only able to grab one article of clothing each as they are forcefully whisked down the stairs by Nurf. They struggle to break free from Nurf's bulky arms, but it's to no use, he's just too strong. Lugging them across camp, he tosses them both into the pen with the other pacmen as they try to cover themselves up with the shirts they managed to grab. Max and Neil avoid eye contact with anyone.

Space Kid looks over to Max, "Max I think you should go see a doctor, I don't think white stuff should be coming from your butt like that." he says, sounding concerned.

Max just grumbles and pulls his shirt down farther.

Dolph approaches the pen, looking inside, "Nurf! You found zem! Zat makes you the vinner!" he hands Nurf a small box, "Your prize, tic-tacs!" then he turns back to the cage, "But, vy are zey naked?"

Nurf leans down to whisper something to Dolph, who makes a face, "What does zat mean?" he asks and Nurf leans down again. This time, Dolph's face is full of astonishment and disgust.

"You two," he points to the cage, specifically at Max and Neil, "I will be dealing vith later. But who is ze vinner of ze pacman team?" he questions, looking at the other locked up in the pen.

All the pacmen other than Neil and Max are let out of the cage to count the number of balls they found. Space Kid had ten, and both Nikki and Nerris had 69.

"So it is a tie," Dolph exclaims, looking at the singular box of tic-tacs in his hand worriedly. Then everyone gasps as Nerris bows and removes her hat to reveal a singular plastic ball.

Nikki throws her balls to the ground, yelling in frustration, "No! Not fair! That prize was mine!"

"Now all of you can go to ze mess hall to eat pigs in blankets!" Dolph cheers. All the campers except for Max, Neil and Dolph head towards the building. Nikki casts a concerned glance over to her friends, but Dolph shoos her away. Then he turns back to the pen. The innocent, childlike face he usually dons is now replaced with one of cold, cruel, fury. His bright blue eyes now icy, piercing through the dim light of sunset.

He approaches the cage slowly. Max and Neil are nearly shitting themselves when they see how scary Dolph can get. "You two vill be staying here until David can figure out vat to do vith you." And with that, his happy persona had returned as he walked off towards the counselor's cabin.

David and Gwen jump as they hear the wooden door slam open. David sits up in his seat behind his desk, and Gwen slumps down into hers and continues watching her show after she realizes it's only Dolph.

"I'm here to give my report from ze day!" The young boy cried excitedly, sitting on the chair across from David.

"Well go ahead, Dolph!" David excitedly folds his hands. He's been he's been sitting in this chair all day, waiting to find out how Dolph has been running his camp.

"Vell, today's activity was a life size game of pacman!" Dolph starts off excitedly.

David nodded his head enthusiastically. Pacman was good, pacman didn't sound racist or antisemitic at all.

"But zen!" Dolph slammed his hand onto the table, startling both Gwen and David, "ve found two of ze pacmen in ze attic, doing dirty things vith zer vieners." Dolph's squinted his eyes into a look of disgust before returning back to his regular state, "I have left zem in ze pen, you can decide what to do from here." With that, Dolph stepped down from the chair, saluted, and marched to the door.

David was still left awestruck, his mouth hanging open. "D-dirty things in the where with their what now?" He muttered.

"Wait, Dolph you stay here until I come back after dealing with this, this severe indiscretion will not go unpunished." David promises. _"This is how I get my Sundays back."_ He thinks to himself excitedly as he leaves.

Dolph observes Gwen taking a swig from a bottle with a little bit of brown liquid in it. "Zat must be some good apple jewce." He comments.

"You bet your German ass it is!" She slurs, knocking a few items off her desk. 

A little scared, Dolph decides to shut up.

After searching their cabin, the lake, and the mess hall, David was running out of places to look for the two missing campers. Until he heard yelling. He followed the noise to a small pen that had been placed out next to the entrance of the camp where he could see the shivering figures of two half dressed boys inside.

 _"I don't remember that being there."_ He thought, trying to remember if he had ever seen it before.

"David!" Neil yelled to him, "Thank god! I've been screaming for forever! Please let us out!"

"Neil? Max?" as David got closer, he was able to determine that the boys in the pen were indeed Max and Neil, and that they were only wearing shirts.

"Thank fucking god, you can let us out now, David." Max growled from a far corner in the little structure.

As much as David hated seeing them shivering and hardly dressed, he knew he needed to keep them in there so he could talk to them, otherwise Max would definitely bolt. "Listen here, boys. I've heard some things from Dolph and you need to tell me if they're true or not." He stayed stern even though his heart was breaking, seeing his campers all locked up in the cold, "did you leave the group to do things in the attic?"

Max screamed, "No! He's lying" at the same time that Neil said, "Yes..."

"Okay Neil, I appreciate the honesty, but as a camp counselor, I can't allow those activities under my watch." David takes a long pause, considering what he's about to say. "But I know boys will be boys so maybe just be intimate when and where the others and I won't see, like in the privacy of your cabin." David suggest and winks at them. "Because as David, I'm happy for you Max, you too Neil, I think it's so cute! But again as counselor I must abide by the rules, so I'll start knocking before the wake up call, deal?"

"Okay David, deal." Neil bowed his head, and looked to Max who grumbled.

"Fine! I guess!" Max snaps.

He finally caved, and David smiled as he released the hatch. Just as he had expected, they both took off running towards their cabin.

"Now to deal with Dolph..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be posting mein camp part 2 two weeks after posting this I hope your all looking forward to it. Thanks for reading!


	6. The race war

Blinking the blurriness from his eyes, Max wakes up to a cold cabin, slowly warming up as the first rays of sun hit it, and promptly rolls into his stomach, covering his head with his blanket. He groans in frustration. "So much for going to sleep and never waking up again."

Just as Max feels himself falling asleep again, David bursts through the door so suddenly, Max ends up falling out of his bed from fright.

"Oops, I was supposed to knock, wasn't I? Let me try that again." Max groans again as David goes back outside, and knocks on the door before once again throwing the door open.

"Morning! Up and at 'em! There's a big announcement at breakfast today, so hurry up and get ready for the day!" David says, excitedly twirling around, unable to contain himself.

"God, fine! Just go away!" Max yells, in a very grumpy mood.

David leaves as Max lazily pulls himself from his blanket and stands up. Glancing over to Neil's bed, he sees it's made and empty. "How late did I sleep in?" he asks himself.

Max shuffles like a zombie into the mess hall after getting his shitty breakfast. Neil immediately grabs his attention from the corner of the mess hall and waves him down.

Max goes over and sits down at the semi-secluded table

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Neil asks as Max sits down beside him. After getting nothing but an angry glance, Neil wraps his arm around his boyfriend in an attempt to console him.

"I don't want to be here," Max sighs, leaning into Neil's arm as he picks up a spoonful of watery oatmeal and lets it fall back into the bowl.

"That makes two of us," Neil responds.

Suddenly the two were startled from their "eating" when a tray is slammed to the table in front of them, and a pair of angry pink eyes glare at them.

"Okay, you two. Spill. Why wasn't I included in on this important situation? I'm your best friend, you guys! That's so not cool!" Nikki waves her hands angrily as the two boys cower guiltily.

Finally Neil clears his throats and explains as Max sinks further into Neil's embrace. "Well, you see, Nikki, our relationship was very personal and private." Neil takes a moment to look at Max before continuing. "Max was too embarrassed and unsure of himself to come out, and I respected that."

"We didn't mean to keep you in the dark or push you aside," Max interrupts before Nikki can respond. "We just had other things on our minds. I've been going through some shit lately, and I just couldn't talk to you about it."

"Couldn't talk to me about it? Again, I'm your best friend! You can tell me anything, and I'll only judge you a little bit! That's what friends are for!" Nikki angrily counters.

"Right. 'Hey, Nikki, I think I like dick now and I'm totally crushing on Neil. It's getting really confusing, and too many things are happening at once.'" Max mocks sarcastically.

"Max, I could have totally been your wingman." Nikki sighs. "But I guess nothing can be done at this point. Just remember I'm here for you two. Partners in crime!"

Max grumbles, "Partners in crime..."

Neil, however, is thankful. "Thanks for your support, Nikki." He smiles.

Suddenly the three jump at the loud, intrusive blare of an air horn.

"Everyone qviet! David has an announcement!" Dolph yells, getting everyone's attention. He lowers the air horn from the sky to his side.

"Okay, a bit heavy handed, Dolph." David leans down and whispers to the camper by his side.

"All right, campers, I have not one, not three, but two huge announcements!" David exclaims, smiling ear to ear and twirling around, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

All the camper's eyes are on Dolph who is standing right next to David.

"Little Dolph here has done such a good job at counseling these past two Sundays, I've decided to make him my assistant and apprentice. He'll act as a counselor every day from now on since Gwen is currently... unavailable... while she deals with some personal issues." David smiles nervously. "And he will be an essential part of this next announcement," David says, taking a breath from his long-winded speech to ruffle Dolph's perfectly combed hair, "which is a kayak race! I've entered Camp Campbell in the local race against the Flower Scouts and the Wood Scouts. So here's to doing our best!" David cheerfully raises an apple juice box.

"Nein!" Dolph shouts, smacking the juice box out of David's hand.

"Here's to our victory! Ve vill vin!" Dolph boldly proclaims, raising his fist into the air. "For our dignity, for our respect, for our pride, FOR OUR HONOR!"

The other campers begin to rise their fists in solidarity with Dolph. David is taken aback, shocked that Dolph can rally the camper's in such a moving way.

With Dolph's charismatic attitude and enthusiasm spreading to the other campers, he boldly leads them out the door, marching to the sandy shores of Lake Lilac.

The ragtag bunch of campers meet the Wood and Flower Scouts. Petrol, Snake, Pikeman, and several more Wood Scouts are standing at attention while Sasha, Tabii, Erin, and a few other Flower Scouts greet them with the daintiest and snottiest of curtsies.

"Okay, campers, the race is in an hour. And afterward, we'll have lunch," David infroms the campers. With that, most of the campers sit down at an old, rickety picnic table. Max and Neil cuddle at one end of the table, leaning on each other and Neil wrapping his long arm around Max's waist.

Before Dolph has a chance to sit with everyone else, Pikeman approaches Dolph, having spotted him as the obvious new leader due to his commanding and authoritative behavior.

He decides to intimidate and rattle Dolph as a part of psychological warfare. "Attack the head and the body will fall," he mutters fiendishly to himself.

Pikeman looks down at little Dolph with a smug look on his face. "You think Camp Campbell is going to win like last time? Well, think again, shrimp. When it comes to physical competition, my highly trained, fit soldiers will always win," Pikeman gloats and taunts, flicking Dolph's nose at the end like a stereotypical bully.

Gripping his nose, Dolph is about to cry when suddenly anger spills over him. He jumps up, pulling Pikeman down to eye level with him by the shirt.

Determination and fire in his eyes, Dolph's most serious gaze pierces into Pikeman very soul. "Ve vill destroy you, pizza face," Dolph states clearly and confidently, with lightning crackling in the background, only releasing his shirt when he sees Pikeman's acne-covered forehead begin to sweat.

"Wow, that was a bit hurtful." Pikeman's angered face turns to one of disbelief and hurt.

Dolph's serious expression falters at the unexpected comment. "Uhm, vhat?"

"I mean, I didn't make a comment about your physical appearance at all, did I? Bit of a low blow if you ask me." Pikeman rubs his cheek self consciously.

"Vhat? You called me 'shrimp.' Oh, vell, I guess. Sorry? Just got carried away vit the mood und everything," Dolph explains awkwardly.

"It's okay, I guess. Anyways." Pikeman cleared his throat. "You think you'll win? I'd like to see you try." He snarls at Dolph who stares him down with icy blue eyes.

After Pikeman goes back to his own campers, Dolph marches off back to his table, ready to come up with a strategy to make his bluff a reality.

Dolph slams his fists down on the picnic table where the rest of the campers are sitting. "Jew!" He points to Neil. "You're good at math, ja? What are our chances of vinning?" Dolph questions, his eyes burning.

"Excuse me?" Neil retorts, relinquishing his boyfriend and snapping his fingers in a Z pattern with the utmost of sass. Max just face-palms from embarrassment.

Dolph repeats, clarifying. "You, you're good at math. What are our chances of us beating the Vood Scouts?"

"Oh, probably about 5%," Neil states, quickly doing a bit of easy math in his head.

"Any vay ve can improve those odds?" Dolph asks, determined to find some way to win.

"Well, that would require a lot more calculations, like buoyancy, weight, hydrodynamics, and my chalkboard. But that's in my cabin," Neil explains, gears clearly turning in his head.

"Magic man!" Dolph looks at Harrison.

"Yeah?" Harrison looks to Dolph, eager to help.

"Can you make his chalkboard appear?" Dolph requests.

"Of course." Harrison then proceeds to unfurl a large, white sheet from his sleeve. Throwing it into the air, the chalkboard appears, and the sheet falls behind the picnic table.

Neil finally leaves Max's side and gets right to work scribbling down equations. "Okay. I'm going to needs everyone's weight."

"You heard math man!" Dolph orders.

After getting the information he needs and about ten minutes of intense mathematical equations with some applied physics, Neil reports his strategy to Dolph and the rest.

"Okay. So this is the best chance we have. We need three teams of two. Frst will be Nurf and Max. Second will be Harrison and Preston. Third will be space kid and Dolph himself," Neil explains, getting cut off by Nerris.

"So heaviest and strongest to lightest and fastest," Nerris point out.

"Yes. And with three kayaks rowing in line with each other."

Nerris again interrupts. "They can ride the wake of the boat in front of them, giving them a speed buff!" she elaborates excitedly with her nasally voice.

"Yes. Not how I'd put it, but yes. More like a car drafting but in water. However..." Neil hesitates.

"Yes?" Dolph questions.

"Even with this plan, it only brings our chances to 50% at best."

"I can vork vit those odds!" Dolph declares triumphantly. He raises his arm in a salute. "High five, everyone! High five!"

Everyone reluctantly high-fives Dolph.

Over at the Flower Scouts table, Tabii munches on her salad, her eyes fixed firmly on the small, dark-skinned boy who is currently clinging to her future baby daddy.

She narrows her eyes and turns to her friends. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Who?" Sasha stops filing her nails to look up and try to find what's upsetting her friend.

"That little kid is touching all over my man! Doesn't he know they're both boys?"

Erin rolls her eyes. "Well, maybe they're, like... gay."

The fire in Tabii's eyes grows about ten times. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" She shrieks.

Her friends look at her with surprise and shock. "Jeez, Tabii, you need to, like... calm down," Sasha speakse up. "He's just not worth it."

Tabii, however, doesn't listen, too wrapped up in muttering to herself to notice.

"Neil, whatever your last name is, I will have you, and no one will ever get in the way with that!" She swears to herself, arms raised as she screeches to the heavens. Her friends look on in worry and discomfort.

Just then, David blows his whistle, signaling that the hour is up. All the campers go into the rather cramped kayaks.

Max is first with Nurf sitting behind him in Kayak 1. Harrison is in front of Preston in Kayak 2, with Dolph and space kid bringing up the rear in Kayak 3. David pulls the starting pistol with a loud pop, and Nerf pushes off and starts rowing, followed shortly after by Kayas 2 and 3.

"Houston, ve have liftoff," Dolph jokes, smiling back at space kid.

"Hey, that's my line," Space kid says, amused.

With the motion of rowing, both Max and Harrison begin to scoot back against Nurf and Preston. With their asses grinding up against their teammate's crotches, Nurf and Preston get hard-on's themselves at the rubbing contact midway through the race. Nurf bites his lip as his hips instinctively buck into Max. Meanwhile, Preston is internally freaking out, hoping Harrison doesn't notice.

Both Harrison and Max have the same response. "Is that your dick?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I can't control it," Preston quickly responds.

"You complaining, fag?" Nurf grunts.

With their clothed erections nestled in their butt cracks every time they row, the friction gets more and more unbearable.

Soon it will be over as Dolph enacts their plan. Riding the crest of Harrison's and Preston's wake, they slingshot ahead, catching up with Max and Nerf, repeating the movement. The campers and David cheer from the shore as Dolph and Space kid's kayak begins catching up to the Wood Scouts at great speed.

With their part done, Max, Nerf, Harrison, and Preston stop rowing to separate and adjust themselves. Their passed by the slow and steady Flower Scouts who are being careful not to break a nail or sweat too much.

Suddenly, Dolph, in his zealousness, crashes into the Wood Scouts. He topples their kayak while ripping a hole in his own, causing the Wood Scout and Camp Campbell ship to collide. They create a block that the rest of the Wood Scout kayaks can't get around in time, causing them to flip over.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Space kid shouts as his helmet fills with water.

With the Wood Scout's kayaks incapacitated as well as Dolph's, the Flower Scouts casually row past them, winning the race.

Sopping wet, the Wood Scouts and Camp Campbell campers drag themselves to the picnic tables to watch the Flower Scouts claim their prize: a free year's subscription to the Farmer's Almanac. Then they listen to the announcement David and the other two counselors had for them.

"Hello, campers! My name is David, and I'm the camp counselor of Camp Campbell! Anyways, me and the other two camp counselors--" Both of the terrifying-looking women standing next to him surveyed the assorted campers with icy glares. "--have decided that it would be a super fun idea to participate in a camper swap!"

Max and Neil cling together a bit tighter as do Nerris and Harrison.

"Ered, you will be switching places with Tabii."

Ered looks out at all the cute girls she'll be able to hang with. Yeah, she can do this.

"And, Preston, you will switch places with Pikeman."

"Nein!" Dolph yelled from somewhere in the crowd of wet campers.

"Now, now. Let's all be nice. It's only for two days. But now, time for lunch!" David says excitedly, signaling the quartermaster to come out with trays of ham sandwiches.

Tabii, Pikeman, Ered, and Preston all enjoy their last lunch they'll have with their respective campmates, at least for a couple of days.

With their light lunch finished, Pikeman swaps with Preston, and Ered with Tabii. The Wood Scouts salute Pikeman, as they are, in a sense, exchanging a P.O.W. or captured spy as he is now in enemy hands. Preston cautiously approaches the gruff, intimidating, and imposing Wood Scouts.

As Tabii hugs it out with her girls, Ered comes over and remarks, "I'm going to have to teach you guys my style." She flicks her hair back.

Erin and Sasha dab their eyes, careful not to mess up their makeup as they say their good-byes.

The three groups of campers go back to their camps.

Back at Camp Campbell, the day is winding down, and Pikeman and Tabii get adjusted to the new cabins.

Dolph is fluffing his pillow in his own cabin, when David pops up to remind him. "Dolph, I need to see you in my office. It's time for your daily counselor's report," David says, with a surprisingly good poker face as to not give the other campers any hint. "Oh, and I'll have instructional items tonight...to further your counseling experience."

Dolph nods knowingly, and David nods back, turns and leaves to his cabin, his arms folded behind his back.

Dolph hurries in through the counselor's cabin door as soon as he's done making his bed, only to find David standing next to his own.

"Take your clothes off and sit on the bed, would you?" David asks. His request sounds oddly out of place considering his perpetually cheery voice.

Dolph sits patiently on the bed while David brings out a box that seems to be full of leather straps. Holding a few in his hand, David asks Dolph to lie on his belly and spread his arms and legs out. One by one, he ties down Dolph's limbs to each bedpost, making sure they're secure. Once he's done this, he moves to the window, signaling someone over.

Dolph struggles against the restraints in embarrassment when the quartermaster opens the door, another box in his hands.

"Thank you so much for bringing these to us." David plucks the box from his hands. "And you remember our agreement?"

"I ain't seen nothin'. I ain't heard nothin'," The quartermaster grunts.

"Perfect! Now, if you don't mind, me and Dolph here have some serious counselor business to get back to." David smiles and shuts the door.

David opens the box and looks into it. Seemingly pleased with its contents, David sets it down next to Dolph who can't see into it. David reaches into the box and brings out what looks like a red ball attached to a small belt. Before he uses it on Dolph, he sits back.

"Now, some of the stuff I may do, you might not like. So if I do something you don't like, just snap your fingers a few times. You can still snap, right?" David looks to Dolph's bound wrists, and Dolph snaps with little difficulty. "Great! Now..." David places the ball into Dolph's mouth and fastens it securely.

With Dolph ready and in position, his eyes focus on David pulling out a short riding crop form the box. Smacking it against his hand, he looks down at Dolph with perhaps a look of pity. All the stress and anger of the day is about to be released on Dolph's body.

He drags the riding crop along Dolph's smooth, supple thigh and and quickly pulls back to smack the inside of one thigh. Dolph tenses up and cries out. Soon enough, David is just going at it, smacking Dolph's back, legs, and butt, muttering to himself about his daily frustrations and obstacles.

"Why." One whack. "Can't." Another whack. "He just." Whack. "Accept me?" Dolph moans as the riding crop comes down hard on his ass, the muscles clenching in response to the pleasure and pain coursing through his body. David wipes the sweat from his forehead and, noticing the bright red coloring of Dolph's butt, decides the boy has at least earned a prize for participating so nicely.

David sets down the riding crop and places his hands atop Dolph's burning cheeks. Rubbing them and soothing the pain. Dolph whimpers and his hips jolt into the mattress, his small erection seeking attention.

David leans over Dolph, biting his lip as he takes in the sight. He reaches a hand down to cup Dolph's small scrotum and rubs his thumb along it. Dolph squeals when he tightens his grip only to release a second later.

Going back to caressing his bottom, David coos, "Looks like your front is going to need punishment now." Noticing the deep redness and welts on Dolph's skin, he continues, "I'll unfasten you, then you flip on your back and refasten you, okay?"

Dolph nods yes in response. David proceeds to unbuckle him. Turning over, Dolph's small erection points to the ceiling.

The quartermaster's breath fogs the window from outside as he watches the show. "Quality entertainment," he mumbles, stroking his cock a little faster.

David presses the riding crop against Dolph's stiff cock, and the boy stiffens, his back arching. David trails the leather up the small organ. It twitches a bit at the feel.

When the riding crop smacks against the head of his penis, Dolph cries out but is muffled by the ball gag. David then smacks his shaft then down to his scrotum. Small "thwack" noises sound each time the riding crop comes into contact with Dolph's genitals, and the boy moans at the stinging pain.

David drags the end of the toy across Dolph's thighs. He uses it to prod at his scrotum before moving it back to just ghost lightly over the boy's penis, teasing him. Dolph tries to arch into the contact, but David places a hand onto his torso to keep him down.

When David finally smacks the head of Dolph's cock, Dolph moans inaudibly around the ball gag, his dick spurting pearly white liquid. He sighs with relief as the tension gradually fades.

"Hey now, did I say you could cum just yet?" David scolds and pulls out his own hard cock.

He removes the ball gag from Dolph's mouth. "Open wide," he commands, and Dolph obediently does so.

David kneels over Dolph's chest, his cock pointed at the boy's face. David's eyes close as he strokes his cock faster and faster before he starts to feel himself nearing his own climax.

Semen spurts across Dolph's face in white ropes, and he tries his best to catch it all in his mouth, but there is really no stopping it from getting all over his face. Dolph opens his big blue eyes to look up at David who stares back down at him, panting heavily. They both quickly looked to their side when they heard a light squeaking sound coming from the window.

The quartermaster was using an old rag to wipe away a cloudy white substance from the window. When he noticed he was being watched, the quartermaster nonchalantly grunts, "Got some crazy birds up here."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.


End file.
